The present invention relates to a wheel cover for a vehicle having a spoke-like pattern.
Such a wheel cover conventionally includes separate radially outer and inner peripheral portions and spokes which are made of metallic wire, e.g. stainless steel wire, and assembled between and connected to the outer and inner peripheral portions. Such a wheel cover necessitates a number of parts and steps for the manufacture and assembly of the parts so that it is difficult to reduce the weight and cost. Further, the spokes tend to loosen due to vibration and shocks during driving of the vehicle, which causes undesirable rattling of the wheel cover.